


Against the Rules

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, boss/employee, communities: harry100, godfather/godson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>harry100</b>'s prompt "Prohibited". Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Against the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/)**harry100** 's prompt "Prohibited". Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. Thanks!

**Against the Rules**

Teddy shivers as Harry's magic slithers around him, divesting him of his clothes. He's naked, bent halfway over Harry's desk, and already leaking pre-come onto the finely polished wood. He can hear the buzz of his fellow Aurors just outside the door as Harry hasn't bothered with privacy charms. He hasn't bothered with any charms at all. Somehow knowing that they're just a turn of a doorknob away from getting caught just makes Teddy harder.

"Isn't this against the rules?" Teddy asks, breathless.

Harry leans over and slides two slick fingers inside.

"In here," Harry whispers, "I make the rules."

_-Fin-_


End file.
